La guerra Mund-Ink-al
by Joakingolder
Summary: Esta es una mini-historia que quiero publicar aquí, la cual también la estoy publicando en otras páginas. Esto es un "experimento" para saber cuales son las páginas de fanfics que merecen la pena tratar para publicar mis fanfics.


**El héroe caído en la guerra mundial**

Tras el rescate de Mar del dúo de las Calamarciñas, y tras la derrota de DJ Octavio, los 4 agentes completaron su misión de frenar a los octarianos. Mar y Tina volvieron a reunirse, mientras que Blue y Orange hicieron buenas migas…

Años más tarde, Blue y Orange formaron una familia. Normalmente eran visitados a escondidas por las Calamarciñas. Su hijo, Green, era un inkling prodigio del combate, con el apoyo de sus padres mejoró en los combates, llegando a ser considerado el mejor combatiente de los inklings durante 5 años.

Pero esa racha desapareció cuando un nuevo inkling alcanzó mejores puntuaciones. Green estaba furioso por perder su título por el que tanto se estaba esforzando, pero sus padres trataron de calmarlo.

Green: Grr. No es justo, yo he estado mejor que ese inkling. Habrá usado modificaciones prohibidas, tienen que investigarlo.

Blue: No pienses así, hijo. Seguro que vuelves a lograr el título si te esfuerzas.

Green: ¡No! Tienen que descubrir que ha hecho trampas. O si no que le prohíban a mis compañeros seguir combatiendo por hacerme perder.

Orange: Green, no es más que un título. Deja de pensar en eso y cálmate, hay que divertirse.

Green: ¡No! Debo ganar, y quien no puede no vale para combatir.

Orange: Hijo, quiero contarte algo…

Antes de que Orange pudiera continuar hablando, recibió una notificación en el transmisor de la brigada cuando combatían en el Distrito Pulpo. La transmisión decía: "¡Ayuda! DJ Octavio a secuestrado a Tina esta vez".

Los tres van directos al Distrito Pulpo, al lugar donde la transmisión les dijo que fuese. Pero al llegar allí no había nadie. Green se lanzó para ver más de cerca, y activó una trampa sin darse cuenta. Un abismo apareció entre Green y sus padres y la plataforma sobre la que estaba Green empezó a derrumbarse.

Orange actuó rápido y usó el objeto supersalto con el que intercambió de lugar con Green. Green fue forzado a saltar a la posición de Orange para ponerse a salvo, mientras contemplaba como ella era engullida por el vacío.

Blue agarró a Green y salió de allí mientras el resto de la sala comenzaba a derrumbarse también. Una vez fuera, a Blue le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas por perder a Orange debido a la acción de Green.

Blue: ¡Orange! Lo siento…

Green: Madre…

Blue: Ya no está, Green.

Green: … No importa.

Blue: ¿Qué?

Green: Mamá me salvó, y yo no dejaré que su sacrificio sea en vano.

Blue: ¿Qué quieres decir, Green?

Green: ¡Vapor de tinta!

Una estela de humo se levanta ante Blue y al disiparse, Green ya no está. Preocupado por lo que podría haber pasado, Blue recorre cada rincón del Distrito Pulpo en busca de pistas sobre su hijo.

Tras horas de búsqueda sin éxito decide volver a Inkopolis, aunque de regreso se extrañaba que no hubieran más Octarianos patrullando o paseando.

Una vez fuera, estaba aterrado viendo ante sus ojos un horrendo paisaje. Inklings, Octarianos, e incluso Medusos sufriendo ataques. Blue estaba siendo apuntado por un Octariano, pero este recibió un disparo de tinta antes de ejecutar a Blue. Miró de donde venía el disparo y vio a Tina con su Cargatintas y a Mar a su lado.

Las Calamarciñas le pidieron a Blue que las siguiera a un lugar seguro donde estaban junto a Jairo y Cefalopop. Allí le preguntaron sobre lo sucedido.

Blue: ¿Qué diantres pasó aquí?

Mar: La mala noticia es que se ha desatado una guerra mundial

Tina: La otra mala noticia es que la ha provocado Green.

Blue estaba en shock al oír que su hijo fue el artífice de este cataclismo.

Blue: ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Mar: Enfrentó a todas las razas y amenazó con darles varias muertes si no luchaban por demostrar su supervivencia. Niños y ancianos fueron utilizados como rehenes y víctimas. Green empezó mostrando la debilidad de los que no luchaban, y luego fueron el resto de razas las que empezaron a luchar por su propia supervivencia.

Tina: ¿Tienes idea de por qué hace esto?

Blue, cabizbajo, les contó que hace varias horas desaparecieron Orange y Green. Mar y Tina se miraron mutuamente, conociendo la competitividad y ambición por los combates de Green supieron que el mundo estaba en peligro.

Perla: ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí parados! ¡Tenemos que pensar un plan!

Marina: ¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¿Cómo vamos a detener a un inkling que llegó a ser reconocido como un gran competidor de combate?

Blue: Yo me encargo.

Jairo: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Blue habló en secreto con las Calamarciñas, preguntándole por cierto sitio. Al escuchar cual era aquel sitio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la intención de Blue.

Mar: ¿Estás dispuesto a…?

Blue: Sí.

Tina: ¿Sabes que para eso tendrás que…?

Blue: Sí.

Las Calamarciñas contenían la tristeza de lo que iba a pasar, pero debían apoyar la decisión de Blue. Minutos más tarde comenzaron a poner en marcha su plan. Mientras Blue iba a aquel sitio, las Calamarciñas fueron en busca de Green, abriéndose paso entre los combatientes que disputaban la guerra.

De pronto, las Calamarciñas fueron presa de varios disparos e impactos de una tinta de color verde oscuro. Magulladas, vieron a Green apuntándolas con sus dos pistolas.

Green: ¿Os unís a la fiesta?

Mar: Sabemos que perdiste a tu madre, pero ahora estás a punto de perder también a tu padre.

Green: ¿Cómo dices?

Tina: Más al oeste están los yacimientos de la pre, allí tienen a Blue.

Green: No… ¡No dejaré que pase otra vez!

Green va directo al lugar donde tienen a Blue, y al llegar ve a su padre sentado en una silla en medio de la sala.

Green: ¡Padre!

Blue: Hola Green, hijo mío.

Green: Creí que te tenían retenido.

Blue: A mí no. Pero a nosotros dos sí.

En ese momento se cierra el portón de detrás de Green, encerrando a ambos dentro de la sala.

Green: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Traicionas a tu propio hijo?

Blue: ¡Tú nos traicionaste! ¡A todos!

Green: Mamá no habría desaparecido si los cobardes como DJ Octavio no usaran trampas y se enfrentaran directamente a sus enemigos.

Blue: ¿Crees qué tu ambición es mejor respuesta? Has desplegado odio y guerra en cada ser de la tierra provocando una guerra.

Green: ¡Así los débiles caerán y los fuertes permanecerán!

Blue: ¡¿Y quien dice que solo vale combatir para vivir?! ¡¿Quién dice que quien no sepa combatir no pueda aprender?!

Green: ¡…!

Blue: Lo que Orange… No, lo que tu madre quiso decirte era esto.

Nadie nace sabiendo, sino creciendo. No importa perder, porque es tan normal como ganar. Sabemos lo mucho que entrenas y dedicas al combate, y ese título lo puede ganar cualquiera. Pero la vida es más importante porque cada uno la dedica a lo que más quiere, como comer, cocinar, vender o contruir. Y nosotros compartimos nuestra vida contigo para quererte.

Green empezó a llorar, pero Blue se acercó a él y le abrazó.

Green: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Blue: Este sitio era una presa que bloqueaba el agua, pero he abierto los conductos y esta sala se va a inundar de agua.

Green: ¿Vamos a morir?

Blue: No digas eso, solo vamos a visitar a tu madre.

Green: Supongo que el mundo estará bien sin mí. Cuando me vaya, podrán ser libres de nuevo.

Blue: (sonríe) Qué lástima que pierdan a un experto que tuvo un título de mejor combatiente inkling durante 5 años seguidos.

Green: Tendrán a otro nuevo, no iba a estar para siempre.

Las paredes empezaban a gotear agua y los ladrillos empezaban a ceder.

Blue: Adiós Green, te quiero.

Green: Yo también, adiós.

La presión del agua derrumbó las paredes e inundó toda la sala, ahogando a padre e hijo. Sus almas, sumergidas en el agua, acabaron disolviéndose también. Desde lo lejos, las Calamarciñas, Cefalopop y Jairo veían como el agua fluía y el equipamiento de Blue y Green era arrastrado por la corriente.

Todos: (Saludo militar) ¡Gracias por todo!

De vuelta a Inkopolis, las Calamarciñas y Cefalopop dieron un comunicado anunciando el fin de Green y dando un discurso para detener la guerra y el odio entre todos los habitantes. Uno a uno, soltaban las armas y gritaban al aire al saber de la caída del tirano.

Los días pasaban y las cosas volvían a la normalidad: los inkling disputaban combates amistosos y competitivos; los octarianos volvían a su distrito a convivir en paz; los medusos volvían a pasearse con normalidad; y el resto de razas volvían a sus estilos pacíficos.

Las Calamarciñas y Cefalopop volvían a dar las noticias y eventos con normalidad, pero jamás olvidarán de lo que fueron capaces Orange, Blue y Green, sonriendo orgullosas de ellos cada vez que les recordasen.


End file.
